Sweets
by MariSeverus
Summary: Alice Longbottom, después de la tortura de Bellatrix y Barty Crouch Jr., con la maldición cruciatus.


**Sweets.  
**

Alice Longbottom.

Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, así como el ambiente que los rodea. Yo sólo los utilizo para escribir. No pretendo ganar algún beneficio más que comentarios.

*Como ya saben, mi mamá sufre de Alzheimer (bueno si no saben, ahí les digo) y más o menos esto es lo que yo veo. Intenso caminar, recordatorios inútiles de cada cosa que se dice. Ver angelitos, momentos de lucidez pero en general... confusión.

* * *

 _Bang bang bang,_ un ruido seco se escuchaba en medio de la habitación y mientras caminaba, chocando con una silla para visitas en su habitación. No es que le diera mucha importancia y sin preocuparse, la empujó fuera de su camino y sin pensar qué pudiera haber delante de ella. La mesa junto a la cama se tambaleaba peligrosamente y las medicinas se derramaban en el suelo. _  
_

\- Ya basta Alice. - escuchó a alguien a su lado, tomando su mano con mucha dulzura y completamente vestido de blanco. No tardó en sonreírle. ¿Un angelito había venido a verla? - ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Frank y sentarte un rato? Si sigues caminando así, te agotarás muy pronto y no podrás recibir visitas.

 _Oh... ¿Frank venía de visita?_

Sus ojos se alzaron ante la sanadora frente a ella, mirándola fijamente y sin pestañear siquiera. Mirando a la nada pero al mismo tiempo, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del angelito frente a ella. Causándole al parecer, temor y escalofríos.

\- Ya basta, Alice cariño, ya sabes a lo que me refiero y sabes que tampoco me gusta que me mires así. Me pones un poco nerviosa. - escuchó, mientras le acariciaban su blanco cabello y con mucha dulzura. - ya sabes... ese lindo niño, ese hijo tuyo que tienes. Y también tu madre, Augusta. Ya es navidad...

 _Navidad. En navidad recibió la noticia de que James y Lily habían muerto, que Harry era huérfano, que Sirius era un traidor, que Peter había escapado sin dejar rastro, que Severus Snape era un mortifago. Que Frank venía de visita y ahora, que tenía un hijo y una madre llamada Augusta.  
_

\- Acuérdate lo intranquila que es Alice y acuérdate del por qué. - dijo otro angelito, con una extraña bandeja llena de esos extraños líquidos con desagradable sabor. - recuerda que Bellatrix Lestrange, se enfrascó con ella y la torturó más de la cuenta. Tenle paciencia.

 _En navidad recibió la noticia de que James y Lily habían muerto, Harry era huérfano, Sirius era un traidor, Peter había escapado sin dejar rastro, Severus Snape era un mortífago. Frank venía de visita, que tenía un hijo, una madre llamada Augusta y que alguien llamado Bellatrix Lestrange, se había enfrascado en torturarla. Qué amable de su parte.  
_

\- A veces me pregunto si la señora Alice lo recuerda. - el angelito sentado junto a ella en la cama, le decía al otro que ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa. - me imagino que ha de ser una terrible experiencia, para haber terminado así. Pobre Alice, si pudiera hablar.

 _En navidad había recibido la noticia de que Lily y James habían muerto, Harry era huérfano,_ _Sirius era un traidor, Peter había escapado sin dejar rastro. Severus Snape era un mortífago, Frank venía de visita, que tenía un hijo, una madre llamada Augusta. Que alguien llamado Bellatrix Lestrange se había enfrascado en torturarla y que no podía hablar._

El angelito se apartó de ella, soltando su mano y dejando un incómodo sudor y calor en ella. Alzó su mano de inmediato y como si estuviera realmente adolorida, derramando lágrimas de improvisto. Que quitaran esa desagradable sensación de ella, ¡rápido!

\- Perdona, Alice, perdona. - murmura el otro angelito que quedaba, limpiando su mano con un viejo pañuelo blanco. - ya ya... deja de llorar que no ha pasado nada. No te gusta el calor, ¿verdad? Seguramente te recuerda la ardiente sensación de la maldición Cruciatus, en todo tu cuerpo. Algunos libros dicen que se siente como un fuego vivo que te quema, cuando abusan de su uso.

 _Fuego vivo. Mamá y papá una vez dijeron que hacía mucho daño y que no me acercara, que me lastimaría. Y yo me acerqué, no hice caso._

\- Augusta y tu hijo, no tardarán en llegar y estoy segura de que les alegrará verte y lo mucho que has progresado. Y a Frank también le alegrará mucho verte y verlos.

 _En navidad recibió la noticia de que James y Lily habían muerto, Harry era huérfano, Sirius era un traidor. Peter había escapado sin dejar rastro, Severus Snape era un mortífago, Frank venía de visita, que tenía un hijo, una madre llamada Augusta y que alguien llamado Bellatrix Lestrange, se había enfrascado en torturarla. Que no podía hablar, que recordaba el fuego vivo y de que había progresado.  
_

El angelito se esfumó de pronto y se quedó sentada, contemplando la blanca pared frente a ella en la cama. Su nombre era Alice Longbottom, estaba casada con Frank Longbottom. Era la mejor amiga de Lily Evans Potter, esposa de James Potter. Conocía a Sirius Black, alguna vez pasó junto a Peter Pettigrew y una vez escuchó que Severus Snape había estado muy enamorado de su amiga. Su madre se llamaba Augusta y era una mujer muy estricta. Había sido torturada por una terrible mujer llamada Bellatrix Lestrange y por Barty Crouch Jr. Recordaba el ardor como brasas en su cuerpo, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo y no podía.

\- Hola, cariño... ¿cómo te sientes hoy? - una extraña voz de alguien que se sentaba a su lado. No era uno de esos angelitos, no. Alguien que tenía un ave muerta sobre la cabeza. Tan llamativa que no tardó en tocarla. - sí sí cariño, has visto éste sombrero muchas veces ya. - le dijeron un par de arrugadas manos, apartando las suyas de aquella ave tan singular. - ¿Sabes una cosa? Neville y yo, hemos venido a verte. Ya hemos visto a Frank y es una pena que los hayan tenido que separar porque hayas estado pegándole. Esa no es la actitud de una dama, Alice.

 _Deja de correr tras conejos con relojes y gatos con enormes sonrisas. Esa no es la actitud de una dama, Alice._

\- Hola, mamá. - le dijo aquel duendecito gordito y siempre tan tímido él, ¡qué bonito que siempre pasara de visita! ¡Navidad tenía que ser!

Se inclinó junto a la mesa de la cama, como queriendo esconder su regalo de aquel duendecito que siempre venía de visita. Hurgó dentro de sus bolsillos en su pantalón de pijama, sustrayendo un envoltorio de dulce, rojo y brillante. Un dulce para un dulce duendecito.

Brincó en la cama, muy contenta y poniéndose de pie para acercarse al duendecito y colocar el envoltorio en sus manos, sonriendo.

\- Tira eso de una buena vez, Neville. Siempre te da uno en ésta época, qué diferencia puede hacer.

 _En navidad había recibido la noticia de que Lily y James habían muerto, que Harry era huérfano, que Sirius era un traidor, que Peter había escapado sin dejar rastro, que Severus Snape era un mortífago. Que Frank venía de visita, que tenía un hijo y una madre llamada Augusta. Que una mujer llamada Bellatrix Lestrange se había enfrascado en torturarla, que no podía hablar, que recordaba el fuego vivo y que había progresado. Que había estado pegándole a Frank, que no se comportaba como una dama, que había visto varias veces ese sombrero y que Neville había venido a verla. Que siempre le daba lo mismo todas las veces y que no había diferencia si lo tiraba._


End file.
